


Intertwined

by 13km



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13km/pseuds/13km
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red string of fate cannot be severed nor altered. That was the iron-clad rule for angels. Those who dare to alter fate, which means to defy God, will lose their ability to see and be damned forever. Those who see can only see others, but not their own, but that will change when they meet their chosen one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

/12/  
Castiel is an 'angel', a trait evident in the Novak family. This ability allows him to see futures of others and it also caused him to be usually isolated and alone, because of the rarity of it. Especially in the town of Deuver, where there are little people compared to cities.

The things he read in the limited information books about angels could not satisfy his curiosity, but there were not many books about them.

He learnt the three important rules; do not view others fate without permission, do not tell them about their fate in case you accidentally alter their fate, and lastly, never ever, ever change the fate of others.

Castiel also learnt that he couldn't see his own string, and if he was paired up with someone, he could see something special about that someone.

But what was the special thing?

—

/12/  
It was another ordinary summer day when Castiel eats alone at the back of the house. Should he go to the library or continue staying here to read his book?

His train of thought was suddenly disrupted when he heard the rustling of the bushes near the fence that had a hole big enough for a human.

He put his sandwich down and cautiously walked towards the bushes.

When he peeked into the small gap between two bushes, he saw a boy who looked around his age sitting next to the tree in the forest. The boy was plainly munching on his cereal bar and seemed to be alone.

Castiel took a step back, trying to go back to his initial spot but he stepped on a twig and the sound attracted the attention of the boy.

“Hello?” That boy's voice was a little low, Castiel noticed.

Castiel made a barely noticeable sigh and started to talk, still hiding in the protection of the thick bush. “…H-Hello.”

“Who are you?” The boy's voice was on edge and wary, as if he was afraid of Castiel.

"I am Castiel," he continued, "And this is the back of my house."

“Oh… I thought no one was here.” The boy's voice relaxed a little. "But weird name dude."

“Who are you?” Castiel asked, ignoring the fact that the boy called him weird.

“Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.”

“You too, Cas.”

"Hey, so why were you here?" Castiel questioned.

“I like my alone time.” Dean replied and it sounded that Dean didn't like being alone.

“You… don't, do you?” Castiel uttered his words without thinking.

The silence continued for some time and he hesitantly added some words, “You don't have to answer, Dean.”

“I don't like being alone and lonely. But I have to endure it.”

Castiel made a soft knowing smile and answered, “I hate being alone too.”

“So… Uh, wanna be friends with me?” Dean reached out his hand and his voice was filled with a hope that he didn't have earlier.

“…Okay.” Castiel put out his hand, hesitantly moving his hand closer and closer to Dean's. He had his doubts about Dean, but listening to Dean's voice made him feel like his worries were unfounded.

Castiel made contact with Dean's hand and held it. He felt the slightly rough skin on the warm hand, something that his soft hands didn't have. Holding Dean's hand didnt make him flustered, instead it made a seed of warmth spread throughout his chest, like drinking a warm cup of cocoa on a cold day.

“Now we aren't alone anymore, Cas.” Castiel could hear the grin in his voice, the happiness evident.

Castiel nodded his head and leaned to the warmth of Dean's hand.  
—  
Dean was a weird person. He was as if a direct opposite of Castiel. Castiel liked relaxing songs while Dean likes weird music like Zeppelin and Metallica, things that Castiel never heard before.

They still haven't seen each other's faces, due to the bush that shielded Castiel's face. Dean was surely curious about Castiel, but he continued to respect Castiel's silent wish to stay covered.

They were playing Q&A with each other, asking random questions about each other.

"So what is one fact about yourself that I don't know?" Dean asked.

Castiel pondered for a second, unable to think of anything but only the fact that he was an Angel, a hated being. He didn't like to lie.

"It is…" Castiel clenched his fist and muttered, "the fact that I am an angel."

Castiel shut his eyes tightly, expecting Dean to mock him and criticise him.

"Ain't that cool!" Dean seemed to be facing Castiel now, as his voice pierced his ears.

"-Wh...What?" Castiel sat there, dumbfounded and stunned.

Dean said it was cool.

_Which part of it is cool?_

It only made his life worse.

"Hey does it mean that you could see my future?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it is my turn for a question."

"Right."

"Why do you think that it is cool?"

"Well it means you are like a badass person right?" Dean laughed. "You can see future and shit like a freaking super human."

"Oh…"

"So can you see my future for me?"

"I can, but I cannot tell you your future, you know."

"Nah, it is okay. As long as you tell me it is not gonna be shitty."

"Then give me your hand, I will try."

Castiel held the hand that Dean gave, and concentrated deeply to see a future.

He saw a white canvas, first splattered with green, then blue, and lastly red. The red was almost like a slash in flesh. It then turned into a dull color, like the color of dried blood. 

Dean's future puzzled Castiel.

"I-I couldn't see. Your exact future." 

"Wow. My future was be so complicated that even you cannot see it." Dean let out a shaky sigh and made a breath of laughter.

"But thanks, Cas." Castiel felt Dean's hand gripping his a little more tighter now, a barely noticeable tightness that made him a little sad.

That night, he went to sleep dreaming about a beautiful shade of green.  
—  
“You know, I am going to move away soon.” Dean started, his voice lower than usual. It sounded like a voice after hours of screaming.

Castiel's breath stopped for what it seemed to be an eternity. _His only friend was going to move away?_ It was the only thought in his mind.

“Wh-what? When?” His voice was small.

“Quite soon. Next week.” Dean sighed and seemed to be quite depressed as well. “So… I have been thinking; if I could see your face.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow, before he quietly said, "Okay…"

Castiel hesitantly reached out for the thinnest spot of the two bushes and crawled through the hole in the fence. He soon reached while Dean was; on the other side, and started to stare into emerald eyes. Freckles lined Dean's cheeks like stars. Pink lips that is parted in surprise. Dean was beautiful.

"Uh, that was sudden, Cas." Dean scratched his head and made a nervous laughter.

"Why are you laughing like that Dean?" Castiel's eyebrows raised and scrutinised at Dean.

"Well because it is awkward?" Dean gestured in a wide manner, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I see."

"And personal space, Cas?"

"I apologise." Castiel said before he moved just a inch away.

Dean made a laughter that made the insides of Castiel warm and fuzzy. He made a knowing smile at Castiel while Castiel made a confused face at Dean.

—  
From then on, they hang out together like usual except for the fact that they could see each other's faces now.

The fact that Dean was going to move away loomed over them like a dark cloud, however.

“So… You are going tomorrow.” Castiel tried his best to make a smile, but he couldn't do it. He felt the tears building behind his eyes and he suppressed it with all his might.

“Yeah,” Dean held Castiel's hand tightly, a gesture that made him feel warm inside his heart.

“I will miss you.” Dean blurted out.

“I will miss you too, Dean.” Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and made a sigh.

“Hey, let's make a promise.”

“A promise?”

“A promise to meet again.”

Castiel nodded his head, happy at the thought, but he had a small doubt at the back of his head that he would never meet Dean again.

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and reached for the back of his neck, unclasping a necklace he was wearing.

“This… This is something very precious to me. So I will definitely come and take it back. But can you keep this safe for me until then?” Dean passed Castiel a weird sort of necklace, more like a amulet of sort.

Castiel made a smile at Dean and took it.

Thinking about something that he could give to Dean, he thought of his necklace. His necklace was a container of a glowing substance called ‘grace’, that never stopped glowing with a pastel-blue light since the day he was born.

Castiel reached around the back of his neck as well, reaching for the claspe of the necklace. He passed the necklace to Dean, and said, “This is my ‘grace’. Something all angels have. Please keep it safe. I trust you a lot, therefore I am giving you this. Protect it for me okay?”

Dean beamed and took it. They both wore the necklaces and made a pinky promise.

“I really don't want you to go, Dean.”

“I don't wanna go either.”

“I am scared that I will never see you again.”

Dean's lips thinned and his face moved closer to Castiel's, then Dean's lips touched Castiel's. He could see the many freckles of Dean's while their lips were on each other's.

They were kissing.

His breath seemed to stop for an eternity, the warmth of Dean's lips on his.

Dean finally parted from Castiel's lips, and gave him a shy grin.

“Now you can bet that I am gonna come back. I definitely want to do that again.”

“Dean…”

Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's and whispered, “I promise. And I plan to keep my promise.”

—End of Chapter—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and leave a kudo so as to make me feel motivated and encouraged to write (^ ^)/


End file.
